


A Surprising Fact to Explore

by TrashySwitch



Series: 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [4]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Chase Brody appears later, JJ is screwed..., M/M, Marvin meets the dogs, The dog uncovers a century long secret, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Marvin meets the puppies! While holding a puppy, Marvin discovers a rare, and adorable fact about JJ! And he has the puppy to thank!
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Marvin the Magnificent
Series: 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Surprising Fact to Explore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ticklefic Thursday! (Surprise? I guess?) I hope you like the 4th chapter of 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy!

Marvin walked out of his room, dressed and ready to go. He walked down the stairs with a notebook in his hand, a pen in his pocket, a mask on his head, and an enthusiastic smile on his face. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned towards the living room and placed his notebook on the coffee table. Suddenly, a whine had rang through the living room...a whine only a dog could make...

Marvin looked up, and gasped from shock and excitement: There was a litter of puppies! In their home! Who brought them home? Are we keeping them? Do they have names?! And more importantly: WHAT BREED WERE THEY?? 

To answer the last question, Marvin practically bounced up to the barrier, to take a closer look. 

“OH MY GOODNESS! GUYS! LOOK! WE HAVE GERMAN SHEPHERD PUPPIES!” Marvin shouted as loud as he could. 

“WE KNOW!” Someone replied from afar. Marvin’s face morphed from excitement, to confusion. 

“Who brought the puppies home?” Marvin asked aloud. Someone came up behind Marvin, and poked his shoulder. Marvin turned around, and gazed his eyes upon JJ. 

‘Aren’t they cute?’ JJ asked, signing the last word by placing the index and middle finger together below his lips, and pulling them back into a light fist near his chin. 

“Yes! They’re adorable! But...who? How? Why?!” Marvin asked. 

‘Who? Jackie. How? Car trip. Why? They were homeless on the street, and needed love and attention.’ JJ explained for Marvin. Marvin covered his mouth in horror. 

“They were homeless?! Why would someone throw out a family of puppies like that?!” Marvin asked in shock. 

“There’s many reasons. The owners could’ve struggled to make ends meet with the puppies around. There could’ve been an accidental pregnancy, and they couldn’t handle the extra responsibility. Maybe their house didn’t have the room for house puppies. Or, maybe they did. Maybe they kept a couple of the puppies and threw away the rest of them with the old dog. No one really knows. JJ replied. 

As JJ explained the potential reasons, Marvin had broken down in silent tears. JJ pulled Marvin into a hug. The truth was, Marvin was right. What the previous owners did to these dogs, should not have happened. The puppies didn’t do anything to deserve such cruelty. They were adorable! Who would say no to a litter of adorable puppies? Marvin couldn’t understand. 

JJ soon pulled away, and looked at Marvin in the eyes. ‘Wanna hold one?’ JJ asked. Marvin let out a sob-induced laugh, and wiped the tears from one of his eyes before nodding his head. 

JJ and Marvin walked over to the barrier, and looked at the puppies that were available for holding. It looked like one of the black and hazelnut puppies were up and walking around, so JJ wrapped his hands around and scooped him up. Marvin held his hands out, and watched as the puppy’s back was carefully lowered down to his arms. 

“Hi there little guy.” Marvin said in a high pitched voice, as he cradled the puppy. The puppy looked up at the person holding him, and stared into his eyes. Marvin lifted his left hand, removed the mask from his face, and rested it against his forehead. Able to see the puppy better, Marvin scratched his fingers lightly on the puppy’s chest. Loving the massage, the puppy closed its eyes and panted happily. 

“It’s so cute... how can something so small carry so much joy?” Marvin said quietly. JJ picked up a puppy of his own, and carried it the same way. 

Marvin slowly sat down, as to not scare the little dog. He continued giving the puppy scratches on its belly and chest, while slowly rocking back and forth. After a few minutes of petting, Marvin decided to give his hand a break. 

But...the puppy didn’t want a break! It wanted more belly scratches! The puppy had to get Marvin’s attention again. So, he reached his paws out, lifted them up to his face, and started wiping his nose and making little whining noises. Marvin looked down at the adorable sight, and gasped. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Was your majesty not getting the pets he deserves? Here you go!” Marvin cooed, before scratching his belly once again. The puppy stretched out its legs, before going right back to panting. Marvin rolled his eyes at the puppy’s silly gimmicks, before looking at JJ. 

JJ was sitting on the couch, holding the puppy against his chest and letting the puppy rest it’s head on his shoulder. He had one hand holding its bum, and the other hand against its back, lightly petting it. Marvin reacted to the adorable sight by tilting his head to the side, and puckering his lower lip, like a toddler using the ‘cute’ face to get what it wants. JJ chuckled quietly and shook his head at Marvin’s overly childish reaction. 

At some point, JJ’s puppy had discovered something amazing on the back of his head: A floppy piece of skin! He didn’t quite understand what it did...but what he did know, is that it smelled good. And there’s a single phrase that a curious puppy should always follow: If it’s smelly, it should be tasty too. The puppy moved its front legs onto his cuddle buddy’s shoulder, and reached its neck up to lick the smelly flop of skin. 

Suddenly, JJ’s entire body tensed, and a wobbly smile took over his lips. 

“What?” Marvin asked, seeing the entire reaction. JJ struggled to answer at first, due to the puppy’s distracting tongue. 

‘Dog’s eating my ears!’ JJ replied, attempting to keep himself as calm and still as possible. 

Marvin let out a few laughs. “Oh nohoho! He’s giving you wet willies!” Marvin pointed out in pure amusement. 

What Marvin DIDN’T know, however, was that JJ’s ears were incredibly ticklish. No one really knew about it except for his family, due to how rare the ticklish spot was. And now, the puppy is exposing the WORST SPOT ON HIS TICKLISH BODY, TO MARVIN: THE MOST RUTHLESS TICKLE MONSTER IN THE FREAKING HOUSE! 

Things could not get worse than this...

“How does it feel? Does it tickle?” Marvin asked. 

JJ shook his head to get his head away from the puppy’s tongue, but the puppy was smart. It found out that if the delicious ears move away from him, the puppy could lick the skin below the ears (the neck) and get the floppy skin back. 

“Oh! It doesn’t tickle? Then why are you laughing?” Marvin teased as he watched in amusement. 

JJ proceeded to ignore Marvin and focus on trying to get away from the puppy. However, it was a lot easier said than done...JJ mentally cursed the puppy’s intelligence. The puppy was literally using his bodily instincts against him! And since the puppy didn’t know sign language, he couldn’t tell the puppy to stop! 

“Is he tickling your neck? Or...” Marvin asked, standing up and walking around to get a better view of the scene. Marvin’s eyes widened as he realized the truth: That wasn’t the only place the puppy was tickling...it was also licking his ears! And JJ was reacting the same way! Could it be possible? Are ticklish ears a thing? 

“Oh...my...GOSH! YOU HAVE TICKLISH EARS?!” Marvin asked excitedly. JJ’s face paled. 

Well shit...

JJ tried to hide it by shaking his head, but it’s really hard trying to hide something when someone is literally tickling it in front of them. To try and get the puppy’s face away from it, JJ tried moving his hand in front of the puppy’s snout to block the ear. However, the puppy anticipated the hand. So, he reached up, and did the only thing it could think of: biting the ear with its teeth. 

JJ let out a gasp. Marvin’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my gosh! You okay?” Marvin asked, worryingly. Both men didn’t expect the puppy to bite the bottom of JJ’s earlobe. 

‘I’m okay.’ JJ replied. And, he wasn’t lying. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t tickle either. At least, not at first. Before JJ could stop it, the puppy decided to move himself up. The puppy lifted itself up onto his shoulder, and quickly jumped to the back cushion of the couch. With the back of the entire ear in the puppy’s sight, the puppy covered the back of the ear with endless licks. 

JJ let out a long, silent laugh, squeezed his eyes shut and jumped off the couch. 

“Oh no, no no no no no.” Marvin started, picking up the puppy. “You’re not getting away that easily.” Marvin said, grabbing the other puppy he was holding and placing both puppies down into the barrier. JJ turned around and faced the mischievous Marvin, before throwing his hands up in self defence and backing away slowly. 

‘Please don’t. Not my ears. I’m begging you.’ JJ signed. 

“Why not? It’s not that bad, is it?” Marvin asked. 

‘It’s bad. Really bad.” JJ warned. 

“Oh really? Mind if I test it out?” Marvin asked, raising his wiggly hands up for JJ to see. JJ’s eyes widened, as a wobbly smile grew onto his lips. 

“I’ll take that silence as a yes.” Marvin concluded, shuffling his feet closer and closer. JJ’s body jolted as he spun around to run away. However, a single arm had wrapped around his waist, and the free hand had found his left, untouched ear. 

“Any last words?” Marvin asked, looking over JJ’s shoulder to see his last signed words. 

‘I’ll get revenge.’ JJ signed, before bursting out into silent, hysterical laughter. Marvin had started off with scratching behind his ears first. He scratched lightly around the earlobe, on the back of the ear flap, the top of the ear flap and even the part of the neck that connected the ear to the head. All of the spots seemed to make JJ’s body squirm and shake with laughter. 

But which spot was worse? To answer that question, Marvin decided to stop, and steal the feather from JJ’s hat. 

“How do you feel about some light, feather tickles?” Marvin asked, spinning the feather in his fingers as he asked. “Say...this one?” Marvin asked, showing JJ the white feather that was in his hand. 

‘Oy! That’s MY feather! You had better return-‘ JJ signed angrily. However, his angry signing was screeched to a halt, when Marvin dragged his feather up and down his ridiculously sensitive ears. 

JJ flailed his arms around, before bursting into free, silent laughter. Marvin flicked and fluttered the feather up and down for a few moments longer, before smirking at his upcoming idea. 

Marvin decided to remove the feather. JJ let out a couple left over laughs. Suddenly, JJ gasped. He could feel a sudden tickly feeling on the back of his other ear! His right ear. Silently squealing at the sensitivity, he frantically shook his head as silent laughter took over his whole body. 

“You know, I would’ve never known that ears could be so ticklish! Who would’ve guessed? Certainly not me!” Marvin discussed casually, as I’d he wasn’t covering JJ’s ears with feather light tickles at that moment. 

Trying to get some relief, JJ tried to hide his ticklish ear against his shoulder. 

“Oh! I guess this ear is unavailable for tickling right now.” Marvin acted, before dramatically looking at the other side of the dapper boy’s head. “But wait! What’s this? Another ear has become readily available for me to tickle? How convenient!” Marvin proclaimed dramatically, before covering the back of his left ear with even more tickles. 

JJ’s eyes widened as the frantic shaking of the head had continued. JJ tried to push away from Marvin as best he could, but he was a lot stronger than one would realize upon first inspection. 

“You know, your head shaking is making this a little harder than it should be. Could you maybe try and keep your head still? I would really appreciate it.” Marvin asked casually, as if he wasn’t causing the frantic head shaking in the first place. 

‘You asshole!’ JJ signed through his laughter. The word ‘asshole’ was signed by making the ASL letter F, and flipping it sideways. 

Marvin gasped. “How DARE YOU! I shall have to punish you profusely for those naughty, naughty words!” Marvin reacted, treating JJ like a child. 

JJ lifted an eyebrow. How could Marvin punish him more than this? He was already tickling his worst spot...what could be-

JJ was knocked out of his thoughts by an uncontrollable snort. Marvin had moved his left arm (the arm wrapped around him) down to his right hip, and started drilling his index finger into the outside part of the hip. 

“Ooh! Lucky guess!” Marvin cheered, proud of himself for guessing correctly on the first try. Meanwhile, JJ’s body had also frozen at the light touch against the skin behind his right ear. The feather was at it again! But this time, it was fluttering on the skin behind his ear! That, mixed with the drilling into his hip, had driven JJ completely up the wall. 

There was his answer...

JJ threw his head back, drastically widened his smile, and opened his mouth wide. It looked like JJ was trying to scream. Except, since JJ was unable to talk, no sound was coming out of his mouth. JJ shook his head back and forth frantically, and his whole body shook as quiet cackles left his body.

“Wow! That was a loud scream! Wish I would’ve brought earplugs with me. That woulda helped a lot!” Marvin joked, making fun of the silent scream JJ let out. 

‘You’re so mean!” JJ signed through his laughter. 

“I’m mean?! You were the one swearing like a pirate earlier! Don’t go talking to me about ‘rude’, until you stop swearing.” Marvin defended. 

JJ squeezes his eyes shut. All of this tickling was getting to be too much for him. He could see tears forming in his eyes, and his lungs were starting to take a beating from all the laughter. Unfortunately, Marvin couldn’t see any of those signs because of where he chose to position himself. It also didn’t help that Marvin didn’t know his endurance limit. So, JJ was gonna have to be creative with how to tell him. But how was he supposed to think straight with all these distractions effecting him? 

“And now: for the GRAND FINALE!” Marvin declared. JJ breathed a sigh of relief. It would be over soon! But wait! He said grand finale...that means he’s not letting up until he gets that breathtaking conclusion...literally...

Marvin smiled and gave JJ a break. He wanted his friend to be energized and ready for the breathtaking close. Next, he twirled his hands around in circles and swirls, to activate his magic. It was a rare treat to be able to tickle someone using magic, so he was determined to make every second count. He surrounded the feather in his magic, and watched happily as he controlled the feather’s movements and actions. Next, Marvin touched the back of the first ear, and let his magic surround that as well. Then, Marvin repeated the action with the second ear. With both ears as potential destinations, the feather flew up to the back of the left ear, and fluttered up and down the sensitive skin. 

JJ’s smile widened into a toothy grin, as his whole body started shaking with giggles. JJ hid the ear against his shoulder again to try and get the feather off, but realized something wild: if one ear was covered, the feather would fly to the other ear and tickle that as well! That evil little magician! JJ mentally cursed as each part of his ear was given special attention from the feather. 

On top of that, JJ felt a pair of hands against his hips. With two fingers drilling into his vulnerable hips, JJ’s frantic squirming and hysterical laughter had completely overcome him. 

“We’ve got 2 really ticklish spots discovered! But the real question is: which one tickles more? The ears?” Marvin asked, stopping the drilling on the hips for a minute. He let the feather tickle each and every spot on JJ’s ears.  
“Or, the hips?” Marvin asked, before moving the feather back and drilling his fingers into the hips once again. He switched back and forth between the hips and ears, to get lots of reactions from him. 

And reactions, he was rewarded! JJ has started snorting every time a new spot was touched. He was flailing his arms just about everywhere, pushing weakly at Marvin’s hands, and shaking his head whenever the feather would take over. When the hips were tickled, JJ would throw his head back and cackle. Both spots seemed to have different reactions, that would drive JJ nuts. And Marvin was enjoying each and every reaction. 

Soon, Marvin decided to completely stop. He removed his hands, removed the magic from the feather, and held onto JJ’s limp body as he slowly reclaimed the strength he had lost in the tickle fight. Marvin placed JJ onto the couch that started it all, and sat in a chair nearby.

“You okay? Did I overdo it?” Marvin asked with a laugh. 

‘I’m okay. Just tired.’ JJ replied. 

A silence fell over the pair. The only sound that could be heard, were JJ’s deep breaths. 

Soon, a smirk started to grow onto Marvin’s face as he decided to speak up one last time. 

“You have a very ticklish body, Jamie. It’d be a shame if someone were to tell the kids about it...” Marvin teased. 

Despite being deprived of energy, JJ quickly leaped off of the couch in a panic. 

‘NO! DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING THE KIDS ABOUT MY TICKLISH EARS!’ JJ signed desperately. 

“You have ticklish ears?” Someone said behind them. JJ’s entire body froze upon the words. 

Marvin guffawed. “Well, now you’ve done it!” Marvin exclaimed. 

JJ mouthed the words ‘uh oh’, and slowly turned his head to the source of the noise. His eyes fell onto Chase Brody, who looked like he had stopped in the middle of walking when he saw the words JJ had signed to Marvin. 

“You bet he does!” Marvin replied, reaching his hand out and quickly fluttered his fingers behind his ears. JJ jolted, his mouth quickly morphed into a smile as he threw his hands up to defend his vulnerable ear. 

“Oh my GOD...I HAVE TO TEST THIS OUT!” Chase exclaimed, sprinting up to the mute man and jumping over the couch. JJ’s entire body fell into a panic, as a wobbly smile took over his lips as he desperately backed up, unable to do anything to stop the eager father from fluttering his fingers onto his ears. 

Looks like JJ’s never gonna be able to live this down...


End file.
